Hetalia Chainsaw Massacre
by AwesomePanda24
Summary: Ten teenagers visit the old Jones' Mansion during summer break down in Texas. They search for gas and end up finding something that nobody wishes that they had ever found. Yes, cross-over of Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Hetalia! I am letting YOU people choose what yaoi pairings I should do in the review! I already am doing USUK, so no need to request that! Rated M for gore/language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I did base the very beginning off of the first movie, but other than that, this is going to be completely different. I am using the Grandpa, Leatherface, the father, and the Hitch Hiker in this. It is Texas Chainsaw Massacre, so if gore isn't your cup of English tea, then please, don't read the chapters after this. I gave you a warning. So please, do enjoy.**

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Alfred continued to steer the blue Volkswagen on the lonesome Texas road. The sun beat down on his face, shining into the van. Nine other teenagers sat in the back, fanning themselves with random magazines Alfred had stashed back there.

Arthur stopped waving his magazine, glancing at it for moment. A path of pink dusted his cheeks and he dropped it, feeling his body heat up more.

"Honestly, Alfred!" he scolded. "That's disgusting! What kind of entertainment is this?"

"The good kind!" Alfred laughed, driving with his knees carelessly.

"I have to admit," Francis began, flipping through his, "for American, these are pretty nice. Where is this 'Playboy Mansion'?"

Before Alfred could respond, Feliciano, who had been peering out the window the whole time, exclaimed,

"Hey, look at this! There's a strange man stalking us!"

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano by his collar, pulling him back and looking out the window. A man with long, brown hair was running beside the van spastically.

"Stop, America," Ludwig ordered. "He needs help."

The hero slowed down just enough for Kiku to open the door and the hitchhiker to jump in. They shut the door and the man shook. A strange intensity was held in his almost-black eyes.

"Where do you come from?" Ludwig asked cautiously.

"The old slaughterhouse!" the man stated, left eye twitching and the right not blinking. "My family cuts up things real good! I live right around the corner! Could you drop me off? Maybe stay for dinner? "

Yao shifted nervously, sensing something wrong with this stranger.

"W-We've got somewhere to be," Yao told him. "We're in a hurry."

The man cackled insanely, sending an uncomforting vibe through the group as he pulled out a knife, slicing his own hand. He waved it in the air, earning a gasp from Feliciano as blood splattered on the carpet.

The hitch hiker then proceeded to snatch Feliciano's hand, cutting it as well. Tears spilled from the Italian's eyes as he wailed for Ludwig.

Said German screamed, punching the man in the face. Kiku pulled the door open, and Ludwig threw him out.

They sped up and all exchanged a glance. Alfred frowned and threw back some Band-Aids.

"Is there any blood on the floor?" he asked worriedly. "Jason[1] will be pissed if there is, it's his van!"

"Why do you care about your brother's van so much?!" Arthur hissed. "Feliciano was just attacked by a random hitch hiker!"

While the two began their notorious bickering, Ludwig was busy wrapping up Feliciano's hand. He let out a whimper; like a lost puppy in the rain.

"That man really scared me, Ludwig!" he cried, hugging his friend. Ludwig blushed slightly and hugged him back.

"He won't hurt you again. I promise, Feli."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS BULLSHIT?!"

Romano charged at Ludwig, hitting him with all his might, which in truth wasn't that much different than hitting with marshmallows.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my little brother, you potato-loving bastard?!"

Ludwig grabbed Romano's fists in one swift motion and sighed, watching Gilbert smirk at him.

"Luddy! You're such an un-awesome party pooper! Be more awesome, like the awesome me!"

"We're almost out of gas!" Alfred shouted, looking around for a station in the barren wasteland.

"There's dust for miles," Francis said, his nose stuck in magazine.

"It's like my place, but hot," Ivan stated, plastering a smile onto his face. "Maybe if I hit the ground hard enough, one will pop up."

"Nonsense!" Arthur laughed, cracking his neck. "All we need is a little black magic to fix this up! Now, we're going to need some eye of newt-"

"Oh, look!" Alfred interrupted, pulling into a Gulf Station. "We've found one! No need for any sort of magic!"

Arthur's heart suddenly stopped for a split second, hurt because he couldn't show off to his friends. But he shook it off anyway as Alfred parked. Everybody except for Arthur, Alfred, and Yao got out, walking over to an old Pepsi cooler. A middle-aged man came out of the hut, and Alfred rolled down his window.

"Where you kids heading?" the man questioned in a thick southern accent. Alfred smiled.

"The old Jones Mansion! My family owns it, and we all used to hang there. So we thought it would be a good idea to visit there again!"

"Don't go out there," the man warned with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Why not?" Alfred frowned.

"People go out there all the time," he explained. "People like you, some on vacation, some loners, some families; but they never come back. It may sound like some shitty horror movie, but it's true. Don't say I didn't warn you. Now, what do you need?"

"Gas," Alfred stated, not changing his mind about the mansion, but a little shaken.

The man sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"We aren't getting any more gas until late evening, early morning. But you're welcome to stay the night if you'd like."

Alfred smiled politely and shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer, but we've got just enough to get there and back here. I just wanted to be safe, but I guess I'll take a risk now."

The man shrugged and went back inside. Yao frowned, tapping Alfred's shoulder.

"Are we still going out there?" he asked as everyone else came back in the van.

"Duh," Alfred replied, starting the vehicle up. "We just can't tell Feliciano about what the man said. He'll start crying otherwise."

"Tell me what?!" Feliciano exclaimed, hopping up to the front seat. Alfred and Yao's faces froze with fear before Arthur spoke up,

"That we have no pasta."

Feliciano's face was purely horrified as he ran back to Ludwig to file a complaint about that statement. Yao sighed, patting Arthur's shoulder.

"Nice save," he admitted. "Now, let's get on with this, shall we? I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip."

Alfred and Arthur nodded in agreement, going back onto the road again.

Eventually, they reached a large and almost unstable mansion that moved with each gust of wind. Alfred parked right in front of it, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"Okay, you guys!" he yelled. "The old lake is behind the house! Once we're done exploring the house, we can go there, swim for a while, and then head back! Sound like a plan?"

Everybody piled out of the van, completely ignoring Alfred, who sighed and followed them anyway.

**A/N: Well…maybe not the best start. Review with CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please! And leave what yaoi pairings you want! I refuse to do RussiaXPrussia, RomanoXGermany, or FrUk! **

**[1]- Jason is 2p!America and Alfred's older brother. I don't usually do footnotes but I thought that needed to be in there!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Listen….**_

I'm extremely sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. I haven't forgotten about these stories, there's just a lot going on in my life…a lot of negative things. But you guys probably don't even care; you just want to read, right?

I just don't feel able to write with all this pressure…I was hoping you could understand this dilemma. My soul isn't really into the writing every time I try to conjure a new chapter, and I despise the feeling. It's an empty feeling…and I hate it.

Again, I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, just…between worrying about school, looking for a job (which really isn't too easy for a 15-year-old), having arguments at one parent's house that make me burst into tears, and adjusting to a new house with the other parent, I've been very negative and depressed.

So, I thank you for understanding, and I'll update as soon as I lift my spirit back up!


	3. IMPORTANT FREAKING NOTICE!

**So…hey.**

**It's been a little while, my dear friends, but rest assured; I'M BACK BABY~! At least for now. I promise you updates within the next two weeks :3**

**Also, I've decided that everyone who reviews/ follows my stories shall be called "pandas!" So, if you review or follow, then you are a part of the AwesomePanda24 Club. 'Cause you're just so special to me!  
A lot's been going on lately, but I SWEAR I shall update these stories. I was also thinking of doing a Doctor Who (2005 Edition) crossover with Hetalia or Death Note…maybe even Soul Eater! What do you guys think?**

**Anyway, since you probably don't care and didn't read this far, THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I love you, my pandas, and hopefully this will be the last little author note chapter for a very long time.**

**ARE YOU EXCITED? YEAAAAAAAAH!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL GO EAT CUPCAKES AND BE HAPPY.**

**From AwesomePanda24, with love :D**


End file.
